killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
KFS-04
KFS-04 is a single player map in Killing Floor 1.0. It is based on KF-Bioticslab. Summary After escaping the sewers, the DRF specialist ends up at the entrance to a secret laboratory run by Horzine. The door has been knocked down, allowing the specialist easy access to the secret facility. Soon after the player enters the lab, they find that the power is out and one of the doors needs a keycard. The specialist finds the keycard in a nearby lab and uses it to open the door. The specialist finds a set of staircases and goes down them. Apparently, the second floor was used to contain some of Horzine's experiments and has an elevator to deeper parts of the lab. However, since the power is off, the elevator cannot be used. There is a door that leads to the power room, but the door is locked. They find a keycard in a nearby lab, then open the door and turn the power back on. With the power on, the elevator is finally usable. Unfortunately, the power also opens the experiment containment room, releasing some of Horzine's “finest” work, such as Fleshpounds and Gorefasts. The specialist manages to get past the zombies, then uses the elevator and goes deeper into the lab. Brief walkthrough You'll start off at the end of a pipe. Go through it and follow the outside area until you reach the facility. Enter the facility and keep going until you find a path on your left and right. Go right and you'll find a lab with a glass window and a broken door. Break the glass with the Axe and push the file cabinets out of the way. Explore the right side of the lab and you'll find a keycard. Go back to the split path, but go forward. Follow the hall until you reach a long hall with some doors on your right. Walk over to the first door you see and it'll open. Inside is ammo and two cabinets with more ammo in them. Go back to the path and follow it until you find a door. Walk over to the fuze box and hit the use key. The door will open. Past the door, you'll find a big room. Use the stairs in the middle and you'll end up on the second floor. You'll see a door with a fuze box near it. You'll need to find a keycard to open the door. Follow the path on the second floor until you see a lab to your right. Enter it and look for a keycard near the back of the room. After grabbing it, go to the shelves in the back and pick up the Handcannon on the counter. It may take a bit, but you'll get it. Now, go back to the locked door mentioned earlier and use the fuze box. The door will open. Past the door is a staircase. Go down it and look for a room on tour right. Pick up the supplies in the room, then go to the equipment on the left side of the room and use it. The power will turn on. Unfortunately, this will spawn in zombies. A Fleshpound will be waiting for you as soon as you exit the room. Take him out. A Gorefast and a Scrake from a containment room on the second floor will be going down the stairs to get you. Take them down, then head up the stairs. Now, go right and run down the hallway as fast as you can. There are a few more zombies waiting for you in the second floor's containment rooms and you run by them. Get to the end of the hallway and you'll find an elevator. Hop into it and use it. The elevator will go down. After the elevator stops moving, take a left, as the exit is down the left hallway. Category:1.0 single player maps